


Isolation

by spomjam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Reincarnation, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spomjam/pseuds/spomjam
Summary: One moment she's blinded by the oncoming headlights and the next she's floating, holding onto him, her sun, her aniki.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo my first fic so be nice pretty please. Thought I'd take a crack at a pairing for my favourite man in the Naruto-verse. This fic is titled after a track on the BNHA score which I believe will represents the whole story accurately. Since this is my first one it won't be like those other monster SI/OC ones so expect a lot of time jumps. Sorry it just ain't my non-existent style. Also it is AU considering the Uzumaki!Twin but will follow canon as closely as possible.

She was exhausted, she was tired of soldiering through, the pit in her stomach just keeps growing, consuming her. 

She didn't know what to expect, one of life's greatest mysteries, but over the past few months the fear of the unknown ceased and the oblivion was becoming more and more tempting. 

The last thing Kaori Kobayashi saw was the headlights of a trunk speeding towards her, the last thing she felt was the sensation of pain, sharp and fleeting and then she knew nothing.

" _It's warm._ " She thought. She couldn't see where she was, she just knew it was warm, and safe. She felt something nestled near her and she floated around bumping in to it. It seems whenever she tried to get close it, it would slot in the place she left empty, dancing around her like a circle. " _Ying_ _and Yang._ " She couldn't feel the time that went by, nor the days but she didn't need to, all she wanted to do was stay here forever. However, once she began to explore she made a small discovery. She wasn’t alone because as she stretched her limbs she felt it. A small leg, a tiny foot and held onto it as best as she could. 

Her heart felt _full_ , and the pit that was in her stomach slowly grew smaller and smaller, until it vanished into nothing. She didn't know who was next to her all she knew was that she _loved_ them. More than she loved anything.

As time passed, she was content, to sleep, hiccup and kick but nothing can stay simple forever. It was sudden but the warmth left her, the space next to her was empty and the cold began to set. She did the only thing she could at that moment, she cried. " _Please give it back. Bring it back please._ " She could only tighten her body as the urge to cry grew, then she felt pressure begin, a tight squeeze around her head and a cold touch around her body and suddenly her emotions burst forth like a dam and she began to wail. She felt it, everything and it was too much. She was cold and the light was blinding but she couldn't open her eyes. She kept crying, she was cold and the light that reminded her of then, of Kaori. She couldn't escape the reminder of what she left, of how she left, the blinding lights that brought with them a sense of dread. It felt too familiar. 

She was jostled and moved roughly and as she cried in protest she also tried to move her limbs but they were cocooned tightly, she was trying to get rid of the white but the only thing that happened was the warmth returning. Instinctively, she moved closer to it, trying to press her whole body into it and her cries began to cease. When she was finally able to open her eyes she couldn't see clearly but see could blurbs. In her line of sight was a ball of bright yellow, the source of her warmth. She could hear crying but it wasn't coming from her. 

Then the warmth left, and she was shrouded by darkness, but this darkness wasn't as warm or safe as the one before. It felt putrid and full of hatred and it began to overwhelm her, but before she could cry the sensation abruptly left and she felt weightless. The quick sensation of air as if it was passing through her. The wind knocked out of her she couldn't even muster enough air to scream. And then as fast as she was thrown she was caught huddled in what was a familiar warmth, a bright yellow. 

A quick flash of light blinded her once more and she found herself quickly but gently placed on a soft bed. Crying softly, she squirmed and reached and felt it. She felt the small body, and she immediately knew who it was. How could she not? She spent so much time around small being, curled around it, loving it. The darkness that lingered slowly dissipated. She looked to the other side and saw a river of red. She felt a soft hand touch her belly and the red strands draped over her body. Her weak hand grasped at the red washing over her.

" _What a pretty color_."

Before any other thought could form she felt her eyes slowly begin to shut and she slowly fell asleep. Her slumber only interrupted when she felt a hot sensation flow into her stomach. 


End file.
